


a pleasant surprise in the form of a cave-in

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha!Fenris, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Heat Suppressants, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Anders, Panic Attacks, Self Lubrication, a/b/o dynamics, awkward Fenris, bonding over panic, cave ins, kink meme prompt, stupid excuses to ask pretty mages to dinner, the beginnings of a panic attack anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris are stuck together after a cave-in during one of Hawke's adventures. It goes about as well as expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pleasant surprise in the form of a cave-in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kleineganz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/gifts).



> This is for Kleineganz from [this](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11381.html?thread=45541493#t58085237) prompt that I promised to fill, like, four months ago on the Kink Meme. Woops? Will probably end up doing a sequel or some extra chapters for OP's bonuses

Anders coughed through the dust, his ears ringing with the crash and thud - and subsequent clattering of settling rocks - of the cave-in. It took a minute for the dust to settle enough to see, and he was sure his panicked hand-waving was only stirring it more. He heard faint coughing and groaning. It sounded far away, but he recognised it. 

“Hawke?” he called out desperately, hands beginning to shake when he realised how small the space was. 

“Anders?” Hawke called back. It was muffled, and immediately followed by a scrabbling at the rocks. “Shit, the ceiling collapsed. We aren’t getting through this without a full excavation team.”

“ _ What _ ?” Yeah, he was definitely beginning to panic now. 

“You got Fenris in there with you? Varric’s with me.”

Fenris? Anders looked around quickly, spotting the elf leaning against the tunnel wall and holding his head. 

“H-He’s here,” Anders told Hawke. 

There was a moment of quiet. “Varric says the two of us are going to have to walk back to Kirkwall so we can round up a crew to come get you out, alright?”

“Y-Yeah, that’s… What? No, no, no, you can’t, please,” he begged, sobbing softly. Panic was clutching his heart and clawing at the inside of his stomach and he could feel a panic attack coming on. 

Anders screamed slightly at a sudden touch to his elbow, spinning around with fire in his palms automatically. He saw it was only Fenris and let the flames go out. The reminded that he wasn’t wholly alone soothed him slightly, even if he was trapped with an elf who hated his guts. 

“Do what you must, Hawke, but hurry,” Fenris demanded. 

“Quick as we can, I promise,” Hawke said through the wall of stone. 

Anders zoned out the rest of their conversation. It seemed to be mostly Hawke telling Fenris what to do while they waited. He jumped again when he felt Fenris kneel at his side. When had he sat down?

“Calm down, mage,” Fenris said, firmly but not cruelly. “Panic will get us nowhere.”

“I-I can’t, it’s t-too dark and small and--” Anders sobbed again, hugging himself tightly. 

“You’re afraid of the dark?” the elf asked, eyebrows shooting up. 

Instead of the sneer and mockery that Anders had expected, Fenris stood and began to rifle through his pack. He pulled out a vial and looked around for a moment before dripping the oil from the vial onto the uneven stone ground. Using flint and steel, Fenris lit the oil with one expert spark. The oil immediately caught fire and burnt with a warm orange flame that illuminated the whole of the small cave they were trapped in. 

“Thank you,” Anders breathed, letting his head drop onto his knee as he took a few deep breaths. “Were you injured?”

“Just a bump to my head, that’s all,” Fenris said, flinching automatically when Anders reached out to heal him. 

Anders fell silent once he had healed Fenris’ small injury. The fire from the oil lit the cave, showing just how small it was, but lighting every inch so that Anders didn’t feel quite so trapped. 

“How long do you think they’ll be?” he asked quietly. 

Fenris looked up from whatever he was doing with his pack. “Two days, maybe three. We were walking for a day by the time we got here, and then they’ll have equipment that will slow them down, too.”

Anders groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “You couldn’t have lied, could you?”

He didn’t see Fenris’ slight smile. “They’ll be half an hour, mage.”

Huffing a slight laugh, Anders smiled a little and looked up. Fenris was preparing food from some of their rations. He pushed a plate over from where he was sitting. 

“Eat,” he ordered, nodding at the plate. “It will help you calm down.”

Anders automatically reached for his pack as he did every time they ate on the road. His heart stopped when he felt the patch of wetness pooling at the bottom and beginning to leak. 

“No, no, no,” he whispered repeatedly as he began to pull vials and bottles of healing potions out of his pack. The one he needed the most was gone, shattered and smeared all over the inside of his bag. He sobbed again, the trembling returning tenfold. “No...”

“Mage, what’s wrong? Anders?” Fenris asked, concern painting his words. 

“My suppressant,” he said desperately. “The bottle broke in the collapse, i-it’s...”

“Heat suppressant?” Fenris said, eyes going wide. “Venhedis, really? How long do you have before you start cycling, then?”

“Oh, probably about twelve hours,” Anders said - a mix between a laugh and another sob, clutching at his robes. 

This trip was just one disaster after another, and now he was going to go into heat in the middle of a cave with the person who hated him the most. He remembered what had happened to mages when their suppressants had stopped working or they’d forgotten to take them. There was nothing in the world that could make him forget that. He felt Justice stirring slightly at the thought and bit back a jab that the spirit never showed up when he was in actual emotional distress, only when he was thinking about mages. It was unfair anyway, and untrue. 

“How bad will it be?” Fenris asked cautiously. 

“I don’t know… I haven’t had a heat in over ten years.”

Fenris practically squawked in disbelief. At any other time, Anders would have found it hilarious. “Anders, that’s unhealthy.”

“I know!” he snapped. “It was either that or be raped. Or have you listened to nothing I’ve told you about the Circle?”

Justice was beginning to push for control but Anders held him back, the presence of the spirit only heightening his fear. What if he couldn’t control him? What if Justice ended up killing Fenris? What if-- He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Eat,” Fenris ordered, more firmly, pushing the plate into his hands. “If you’re going into heat, you’ll need energy.”

“How do you know? You’re an alpha.”

Fenris smiled a little. It was sad, and the sight of it made Anders’ heart leap and clench at the same time. “Danarius was an omega. As was Hadriana. I had to service them whenever they required it.”

“Oh...” Well, he certainly felt like a dick now. He’d forgotten that Fenris had been through the Void and back too. 

Anders was unsure what to say after that, so he said nothing, eating slowly. Fenris was silent too, sitting beside the fire without moving. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. Anders found himself watching curiously. 

He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but when he woke, he was curled up in a bedroll with some extra blankets. And he was hard, and leaking. He could feel slick smeared between his thighs and his skin was beginning to tingle with the ache of oncoming heat. At least, that was how other omegas had described it to him. It was the closest description he could think of with lust and heat beginning the cloud the edges of his thoughts. 

Anders looked around the cave to see where Fenris was. The elf was sleeping in his own bedroll opposite the dying fire. He would have time to jerk off, just to take the edge off. He was sure of it. He could be quiet; one learnt to be when sharing a room with two dozen other apprentices. 

He rolled onto his side so his back was to Fenris and pulled his robes up to unlace his trousers. His slick had made them wet and they were uncomfortable to peel off but he appreciated it once he was out of them. He didn’t start slowly as he usually would, hand wrapping straight around his cock instead. He whimpered softly, cutting it off by biting his lip hard. It felt so good, and his breath escaped him in a shaky breath as he began to stroke himself slowly. 

Pulling his robes up further so he could sink his teeth into the fabric rather than his lip, Anders tightened his grip and began to move a little faster. He would have been embarrassed by how close he already was if it hadn’t been so long since he’d had the energy to touch himself; between Hawke’s adventures and the clinic, he was run ragged and fell into his cot exhausted every night. He could feel slick dripping out of him steadily and reached back to gather as much as he could on his fingers before stroking himself again. The smooth, wet slide had him groaning softly and biting down harder out of fear of waking Fenris. His terror from earlier returned briefly--what if Fenris took advantage of him? 

Anders shook the thoughts from his head as much as he could and focused on stroking his cock. His breathing picked up and it couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes before he was coming with a soft whimper. He came to a stop slowly, breathing slowing after a few moments. He thought briefly about pulling his trousers back up but remembered how wet and sticky they’d been. Instead, he kicked his boots off, and then his trousers too, wiping his hand off on them. They were ruined anyway, no point in trying to save them. He rolled onto his back, glad that the heat seemed to have subsided for now. 

It didn’t last long. 

After a few hours of more sleep and eating whatever food Fenris had put in front of him, the next wave of heat overcame him suddenly and he whined, rolling onto his front to rut against the soft blankets of his bedroll. 

A deep growl made him stop immediately, head jerking up to find the source. Fenris was watching him with dark eyes, jaw clenched and teeth gritted. Anders moaned, for the first time in his life feeling the  _ desire _ to bow down to an alpha. More specifically, Fenris. His moan was met by another deep, powerful growl, which only made him whine plaintively. 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered, burying his face in the blankets to try and block out the scent of pure alpha that was beginning to become overpowering. “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, mage,” Fenris snapped. 

Anders whined again, clutching tightly at his own hair as he continued to grind against the firm floor. He was safe from the cold hard surface by his blankets, and he found himself clinging to them with one hand as he shuddered through his orgasm, the other still wrapped in his hair. 

It was only minutes later that the next wave hit him, making Anders cry with frustration. He pulled his knees underneath him and pushed two fingers straight into his hole. He moaned at how slick and loose he was already. At least heat was good for one thing, he thought later during one of his lucid moments. 

He could  _ hear _ the wet noises his fingers were making and it was so obscene that he had to press his face into his blankets again as he moaned. The fingers inside him felt good, but they weren’t enough, so he added another, and another, and it still just wasn’t  _ enough _ . 

“Fenris, please,” he sobbed, turning his head to look at the elf desperately. “Help me, please. I need you...”

“You don’t mean that,” Fenris protested, a growl in the undertone of his voice. 

“I  _ do _ !” Anders said. “Please, please, you can go back to hating me afterwards, just…  _ please _ !”

Fenris’ growl escaped him then and he was on his feet like a bolt of lightning, striding over his purpose in every step as he all but ripped the bedroll out from underneath Anders’. Anders moaned at the display of strength and swore, spreading his legs further now that the confines of the bedroll had been removed. 

“Take off these ridiculous robes,” Fenris commanded and Anders hurried to obey, reluctantly pulling his fingers free to do so. 

When Anders’ robes were gone and he was naked, Fenris began to undress too. The clatter of his breastplate on the ground was loud in the small space. 

“Are you sure, mage?” Fenris asked, fingers twitching with frustration as he held himself back. 

Anders nodded quickly, pushing his hips back. He cried out in surprise when he felt Fenris’ tongue dive straight into him. Fenris moaned slightly at the taste of him, at how wet he was, how open he was. 

“Ready for me to fuck now, aren’t you, mage?” Fenris growled against his skin. “You’re so desperate for it that I could just slide in. Look at you. So desperate you can’t even fucking  _ beg _ .”

Anders sobbed a loud moan, pushing back for more. Both of his hands curled tightly into his hair and pulled. He had never thought Fenris would talk like that. Sure, he’d thought about the elf, more than was appropriate, but he’d never imagined that deep growling voice saying such things. 

“ _ Beg _ , Anders.”

“Please! Please, please, I need it so badly, please,” the mage pleaded, desperation and frustration heavy in his tone. “Fuck me, knot me, alpha.”

Fenris did exactly that, hands gripping his hips so hard there would be bruises as he fucked straight into him. Anders shouted in surprise, pulling harder at his hair in an effort to keep his orgasm at bay. Fenris didn’t stop, didn’t pause to see if he still wanted it - Anders was pretty sure his insensible keening was a sure sign of that. 

Anders came suddenly, crying out as he released all over the blanket still trapped underneath him. Fenris hissed at the tightness of him as his muscles tightened with the orgasm. Fenris faltered only a little before he picked up his hard, fast rhythm that was making Anders lightheaded. He was sure he was about to start getting another erection as Fenris slammed into him, knot swelling suddenly as he came inside of him in thick spurts. 

Anders sagged against the ground, boneless in his sudden exhaustion. He tried to give Fenris a garbled apology for the fact he was falling asleep, but the elf only chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist to maneuver them onto their sides. 

It was in a similar position that Hawke found them three days later. 

The walk back to Kirkwall had been quiet, awkward. For Anders at least. Hawke seemed his usual talkative and excitable self. Fenris was quiet as always, responding in short sentences whenever directly spoken to. Varric was eyeing the pair of them curiously. 

Anders escaped to his clinic as soon as they returned and began to obsessively brew more heat suppressants. He had about two months’ supply when Fenris came to see him a few days later. 

“Just a moment,” Anders called as he wiped his hands and emerged from the back room, to find Fenris standing there awkwardly. 

Anders didn’t remember a time that Fenris had been in the clinic before now without Hawke. He blushed a deep pink at the memory of their time in the cave. 

“Oh, uh, Fenris. What, um… What can I do for you?” he asked, pretending to busy himself with sorting out the shelves of potions. 

“Dinner,” the elf said abruptly, flushing slightly and shifting on his feet. “I, ah, made too much, and I wanted to… invite you… to dinner. If you’re not busy.”

Anders watched him for a moment, noting the blush on his dark cheeks and the awkward swaying. He must have stayed quiet for too long because Fenris pressed on. 

“That is, if you want to,” he said quickly. “I wish to… ensure you are well, after your, uh, unexpected heat.”

“You want to have dinner? With me?” Anders asked incredulously. “I thought you hated me?”

Now it was Fenris’ turn to frown. “I never hated you. You’re annoying and irritating and whiny and you talk too much but-- I don’t hate you.”

Anders blinked. He’d received worse insults. They were practically compliments coming from Fenris. “Dinner then?” he asked. Fenris nodded a little. “Give me a moment to get changed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
